The Dark Sorceress
by JediKendalina
Summary: Continuation of my story Rise of the Dark Sorceress. Katniss, now far away from Gotham and four years older, can't wait to get back to Gotham in order to get her revenge on a former Robin. But a series of problems are slowing her down, and when she finds the source of her anger he isn't even the same.
1. The Beginning of Revenge

_**This is the continuation of Rise of the Dark Sorceress. **_

_**When Keegin, Keira, or Kamaria talk with Katniss it will be in italics and bold.**_

_**I don't own Young Justice.**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

I look up at my ceiling and then glance down at the notebook in my hands. Sighing I read over the new poem I just wrote.

_I never do anything right,_

_My life is just one big fight._

_And the worst part is, My family hates me,_

_Yet, they all refuse to see._

_I don't know why_

_I try to continue living._

_Their hate makes me cry,_

_I'm tired of always giving._

_I'm tired of my life,_

_And sick of all the strife_

_That follows me everywhere,_

_No matter where I go._

_I have a strange feeling,_

_That if tonight I die_

_And if my blood stains the weaving,_

_They wouldn't care... wouldn't even cry._

_Why is no one ever there,_

_Whenever I cry?_

_Why are there never any answers to my prayers?_

_I just want to die._

_I'm too tired to live,_

_I have nothing left to give._

_I just want to die,_

_Why can't I? Why shouldn't I try?_

_Maybe tonight,_

_I will take my life._

_Oh, what a sight,_

_Please, will you give me a knife?_

_So that I can take my life,_

_And end my pain..._

_I have a feeling,_

_I may no longer be sane._

_But is it really so wrong,_

_To want the pain to go?_

_My life goes on and on,_

_And is only filled with woe._

_My family actually isn't that bad... well my adoptive family isn't. My birth dad was terrible. He was good for nothing. Well actually that isn't true. He gave me you guys... er, girls.' _I hear childish laughter in my head from Kamaria and a snicker from Keegin. Keira remains quite however and I smile._ 'Well, I would have had you anyway. After all you're what connects me to mom.' _Keira seems content with my answer since she quietly chuckles.

I close my notebook and flop back on my bed,close my eyes and think back to when the four of us started going to see a therapist. Turns out that the one year I spent with my father before I killed him, I created two separate personalities because of the pain that he inflicted. Kamaria is a six year old who loves playing games and cuddles, probably because I wanted a playmate. Keegan is a nineteen year old who constantly tries to get me in trouble. She loves fighting and will do anything to start a fight. The therapist thinks it's because she took most of the pain and memories from that time away from me.

Keira however, is another story altogether. Mom actually helped me with her. Keira is actually the first Dark Angel. She travels down through the ages and connects the current Dark Angel with her apprentice, Dark Sorceress. Without her Mom never would have found me and I would have been left on the streets. I open my eyes and flip my notebook back open.

I flip through various poetry my alters and I have written. It's actually not that hard to figure out who wrote what. Kamaria's poetry is bright and happy, Keira is dark but beautiful, Keegin's is completely and utterly dark while mine is dark with a little bit of hope mixed in. Usually, this last one didn't have any hope other than death.

Serena walks in and I jump then quickly close the notebook. "What?" I snap. She frowns and pushes her blond hair away from her face,"Aunt Charna says to get ready for your appointment. You need to leave in thirty minutes." I roll my eyes,"I'm nineteen, I believe that I know what time I have to visit the good doctor." I smirk and I hear Keegin snicker as Serena frowns. "Fine." She turns and storms out of the room.

I roll off the bed and go to my closet. I pull some black bell bottom pants on, then tug on a black tight tank top. Slinging my cape on I walk over to my desk and sit down. Grinning I pull out the black fingernail polish that I 'borrowed' from my cousin Star. While I paint my nails I think back to when I first met them.

Serena was ten and Star was twelve. I was eleven at the time which we found quite amusing. Serena was and still is a perfect little girl. She always does everything that she's told. I had a much better connection with Star. She was the exact opposite of Serena. And while Serena remains the perfect example of goodness, Star gets darker and more evil every single day. I blow on my nails hoping to dry them faster while I try to listen in on what Kamaria is saying._ **'I like him. He gives me candy.' **_I snicker and Keegin replies,**'Of coarse that's why you like seeing him so much.' **Keira growls,_**' If he tries to get me to come out again we are going to have to find a new shrink.'**_

I wince_,'But you've already killed five-' _Kiera interrupts,'_**Y****ou can't prove that.**'_

I walk over to the door and stride out_. 'How much longer do you think it will be till mom lets us go back to Gotham?' _I ask. Keira hums in contentment,_**'Soon. She's been thinking of moving back a good deal.'** _Keegan laughs,**'**_**Good. I can't wait for Grayson to go through the pain he put you through Kat.'**_ I smile_,'Oh, yes. That will be a good day. Speaking of, Star has agreed to help us when we get there.' _Keegan lets out a whoop and I snicker_,'She has tons of great torture ideas that's why they call her Blood Witch.'_

"You ok?" I look over to find my Aunt Nixie looking at me concern clearly etched on her face. "Yeah, just talking you know." She watches me warily then slowly moves away,"Serena, come on. We're going to go... You're going to practice driving." She turns and quickly dashes out the door. I arch my eyebrow. "What's her problem?" I turn to see Star pulling her mid-back curly black hair into a ponytail. Her hair is a stark contrast to her skin which is extremely pale.

I shrug,"I was laughing at Keegin and, well I guess she was freaked out." Star laughs,"She freaks out a lot." I nod,"I'm going to go try and sneak off before mom catches me." Star snickers,"Which motorcycle are you taking?" I shrug and head to the garage.

I look over at the helmet rack and then decide to go without one. "Katniss!" I freeze and Keira and Keegin start yelling at me to get out of there. So I run over to the closest motorcycle and get out of there. That doesn't shut them up however. Kamaria is complaining about my choice of color and Keegin is grumbling about not taking a faster one. I sigh and try to tune them out so I can focus on driving. It works for a little bit. Thankfully Keira takes control and shuts them up so I can drive relatively safer_._

After a fifteen minute drive I pull into a parking spot and make my way inside to see our psychiatrist. After maneuvering past various patients I open the door and make my way back to see Kiara. I smirk,_'One of the best things about having a rich mom. No lines or waits.' _Kamaria is getting very excited since she starts singing about Apple's and candy. I open the door, walk in and plop myself onto the chair across from Tina.

She looks up at me and I stick my tongue out, trying to keep up the innocent child act that I have every time I visit. She closes her eyes for a moment and a ghost of a smile appears then she opens her eyes_._ "So Katniss, how have you been?" I shrug,"So-so. My Aunt still thinks I'm crazy." Tina raises an eyebrow_,_"Nixie?"I nod._ **'I wanna talk to her!'**_I snicker,_'Ok, Kamaria.'_ I look over at Tina and loosen the barriers around my mind and everything goes black.

* * *

I blink a couple times and shake my head. Definitely not one of my favorite things about swapping. A quick look around and I notice that I'm back in my room. I'm sitting on my bed and the poetry notebook is in front of me again. There's a new entry and I read it.

_In the dark, I seem at home._

_Forever will I be alone._

_I try so hard not to moan,_

_But forever will I groan._

_In the dark, I may seem free,_

_Free to be all I want to be._

_And it may seem that I am free,_

_Free to be me!_

_But truly the dark is not what it seems,_

_I'm forever trying to do what it deems,_

_Is normal and natural for someone like me._

_For the darkness lies you see._

_They have chained me,_

_And thrown away the key._

_So do not fall for the lie,_

_Or you too will wish to die._

_So now that you know, this is my song._

_And this is my life, it just all seems so wrong._

_For eternal death, I will always long._

I sigh, that was definitely Keegin's writing. An image of Dick comes to mind and I snarl,_'You used your one chance. Get lost.'_ I roll my eyes and scoff. _'He is so going to be dead when I find him.' _I smirk_,'Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?' _I sit up and swing my legs off of the bed_. 'I've traveled the world and the seven seas. Everybody is looking for something.'_ I stand up and walk over to my dresser_. 'Some of them want to use you, some of them want to be used by you, some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused.' _I pull open the bottom drawer and remove lots of notebooks and papers then pull out my new Dark Sorceress outfit. 'Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?' I feel a grin tug at my lips and I throw my head back and laugh.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been researching a bit. Also for the next few chapters I'm going to be trying to further develop Katniss and get more into her family life before she goes back to Gotham. So hold tight and please leave a review.**

**The last paragraph is Katniss singing Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning. I chose this song because when I first heard it I instantly thought of Katniss. It's sort of her theme song if you will.**


	2. A Great Day

**WolfEffect: Glad you like it and I'm going to be updated as quickly as possible. As for the romance between Dick and Kat I'm not sure yet. You'll have to wait and see.**

**RobinRocks11: Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Cheshire Kitty Jr: I'm with you about Sweet Dreams, it is my absolute favorite song. I really don't remember how I hear it. I think I was looking at movie previews and I heard it, so I looked it up on YouTube.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if there is anything that you would like to know or see about Katniss let me know.**

I pull myself up and with a flip, land on the roof of a jewelry store. A soft thump behind me tells me that Star is there. I smile and head to the center of the roof then turn to look at my cousin. She has an elegant red domino type mask on and a short red skirt with black leggings under it, a small pair of gloves grace her hands and a black, skin tight top finishes the look of deadly beauty. Her red combat boots make no noise as she makes her way over to me.

I look at my own outfit and my lips twitch. Where as Star's outfit covers nearly every inch of skin mine isn't quite like that. I have my signature black hooded cape on but the hood is down revealing a black mask that is similar to Star's. Under it I have a tight spaghetti strap tank top with a low cut neck and a pair of black gloves that stop right below my elbows. A pair of black short shorts are next, and lastly are a pair of black boots that reach a little above my ankles, they are barely able to be considered boots.

I snicker mentally, I had actually redesigned my outfit because I kept getting extremely hot during my outings and had fainted a number of times. That's when I decided to change my outfit so I would be cooler. A great deal of heat is actually kept in by my cape but taking that off ment giving up my... security blanket. Yes, it's terrible, but I feel and act a lot differently without it. Hence the reason I never go anywhere without it.

I bring my attention back to the present as a hole appears in the roof due to Star uttering a spell. She tosses a grin at me then jumps in. I immediately follow and roll into a crouch looking around. Star is already looking at bracelets and I snicker before I head over to a case of rings. I pass by the plain ones and head strait for the ones with rubies. After selecting a few I notice a ring with a strange black gem. It reminds me a bit of a black star diopside. I pick it up and examine it.

It definitely isn't a diopside of any kind, it isn't anything I have ever seen before. I shake my head and add it to my collection. _'Maybe mom will know what it is.'_ I fish out a black pouch from one of my cape's pockets and place the rings in it then return the bag. Looking back over to the bracelet section I snort then cover my mouth. There are bracelets strewn all over and Star seems quite upset with the store's selection of jewelry.

Star looks up at me and sticks her tongue out and makes a face at me before turning her attention to some necklaces. I follow her lead and look at a couple before I get bored and nudge her arm,'_Ready to go home?'_ She nods and we make our way out the way we came in. As she mutters the spell to close the hole I frown, it was much more fun stealing in Gotham since you had to watch out for Bats. I snicker and Star turns to look at me. I shrug then turn and run towards the edge of the building. At the ledge I jump and land on the building next to it and continue in the fashion with Star running behind me.

* * *

The lights turn on overhead and I groan then roll over and try to go back to sleep. Someone snatches my pillow away and shines a bright light in my face. I jerk backwards and fall off my bed, I about break out crying right then and there. For some reason though x I don't and open my eyes instead. A half asleep Star stares at me her hair going every which way and she rubs her face.

"Get up, Aunt Charna says to get up." She yawns,"For some reason she's planning to go on a trip." This barely registers in my head as Star helps me up then leaves. I put a black knee length skirt on and a black top on then grab my cape and head out the door. **_'Outfit.'_ **Keira reminds me and I turn around and grab that before leaving again. I stumble down the stairs and reach the kitchen where everyone is gathered. Everyone except for me and Star look awake and ready to go. Then I realize that this is going to be a family trip.

Nixie frowns at my choice of clothing and I snarl at her before turning and slowly making my way to the van, I guess you'd call it. It wasn't a van exactly but it wasn't a limo either and with the state I'm in I really don't care at the moment. I can tell everyone is passing me but I don't care as long as I get the seat right behind the driver's seat. However Serena decides to sit there and I feel upset,"Mom, Serena's in my spot and I get sick everywhere else." I hear my mom sigh and she turns around,"Serena move. Get in the very back."

"But Aunt Charna!" A slap to the steering wheel shuts her up and she quickly moves. I climb into the van and notice Star next to me, I shake my head and shut the door then prop my arm against the window and begin to fall back into my favorite place. Nixie kicks the back of my seat and I hold back a curse since doing so would mean a lecture from Nixie. I take a deep breath and let it out then attempt to fall asleep again.

* * *

I wake up to it being extremely hot in the van. While I try to loosen my cape from around my body Serena sees it as a good time to complain. "It's freezing back here! Turn the heat up." I feel my anger rising but I try to push it down,"No, it's very hot in here. If you're cold cover up with a blanket." Serena mumbles something and I sigh and relax for a moment once I get my cape off. Then it gets yanked into the back seat. "Give it back Serena!"

"No!" I break out crying,"Why does everyone hate me!?" Star tries not to laugh and that makes me cry harder. Let's just say, after staying up till about one in the morning and only getting four hours of sleep when I'm not a morning person to begin with isn't a good combination. The car slams on breaks and my mom gets out of the car. Mr door jerks open and she starts screaming at Serena. I stop crying and stare at her. '_What the Hell?'_ She never does that, never. Serena seems upset and throws my cape back up front.

Star catches it and hands it back to me without looking away from my mom. Then Nixie takes up for Serena and then Star's mom,Angerona(Ange) decides to get involved. Then Star starts laughing. That means that all three moms are yelling their heads off, Serena is crying in the backseat, Star is laughing like she's insane and there are cars honking their horns the the background. Definitely not the best day. And if it's this bad this early on I can only imagine what it's going to be like later on. I sigh,_'This is going to be a long day.'_ I hear laughter in my head and I groan.

**Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this. However, jewelry stores really don't leave their jewelry out like in the story, but it served the purpose of the story so I had that store leave it out.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have any tips or ideas.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Break

**Cheshire Kitty Jr: Thanks a lot.**

**RobinRocks11: I'm glad you love it.**

**WolfEffect: you'll have to wait see about the romance. I'm considering it.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**And now onto business.**

**Unfortunately I have writers block for the moment. So this story is going to be on hold for the time being. However, several new idea has surfaced that I am going to be working on. One is a bit about Katniss and her time with the Joker. The other is a rewrite of Rise of the Dark Sorceress. Lastly I am considering starting an entirely different young justice story. There will be a poll up to see which one I should work on first. Thank you for your time.**


	4. Trips

Katniss sighs and looks out the van window. "Why couldn't we fly there? We have our own private jet." Serena whines. Star snickers and glances over at Katniss to meet her gaze before she turns back to her book and answering,"Because then we would miss all the fun that we have on our road trips." Nixie glares at the back of Star's head and snaps,"That last rest stop had people trying to sell us drugs!" Charna chokes down a laugh and shakes her head. "Stop complaining you two. I have a meeting with Lex Luther next week. I asked you if you wanted to come and you both said yes."

"We wanted to see Metropolis!" Serena and Nixie yell at the same time. A smile makes its way onto Katniss' face as she tries to hold back a laugh. "Well, I wanted to see all the crazies on this trip and not go to Metropolis." All of Katniss' self restraint crumbles and she breaks out laughing. Star turns from her book to watch and starts laughing too then yells, "You're craffing!" Nixie glares at Star. "Excuse me!?" Star starts laughing even harder as Katniss barely makes out,"Crying while laughing." Tears start making their way down Star's face making Katniss laugh even harder. "Craffing!" Everyone except for the two laughing their heads off just stare at them. Eventually Serena asks,"Are you drunk or something?" Star and Katniss stop laughing immediately and stare at her. "NO!" They both yell. Charna sighs,"Alright, I'm done with this. No more talking. Anyone." Katniss and Star look at each other evil grins making Serena nervous.

(Three hours later...)

"Are we there yet? It won't be very long I bet. I know I just asked but I forget! Are we the there? Are we there yet?" Nixie glares at The two girls who have been singing that over and over for the past couple of hours. The both take a deep breath then continue while doing a little dance they came up with an hour ago. "Are we there yet-" The van screeches to a stop and Charna lets out an excited "YES! Freedom!" Her door practicality flies open and she rushes into the building they own in Metropolis. Star and Katniss look at each other, shrug then climb out of the car. Serena looks up from her kindle and takes her ear buds out and place them in her purse. The two blondes make their way out of the backseat and then go to the back and grab their bags and head inside. Nixie lets out a scream as she nearly gets knocked over by Katniss who is rushing back to the van. She snighs then enters the house and goes to her room as everyone settles in.

* * *

**Yes I know it's been forever. I'm really sorry about that, don't kill me. I was going through a phase where I didn't want to write anything and just read. Then I found out about Doctor Who and got caught up in that. So hopefully, I have gotten both of those out of my system and I'll be able to start updating again. Thank for being patient, the next chapter will be longer this is just a little filler so I could get back into writing.**


	5. A Favor

**I'm back! Thanks to some motivation from lenna1445 I have decided to come back. I have started school again so I may not be updating often but I will not abandon this story again. You have my word, I will try to update at least twice a month but hopefully not. Anyway thank you all for coming and reading, I think that's all. Onwards and upwards!**

Serena giggles and looks out the window in the sitting room, "I love Metropolis." Katniss frowns,"Yeah, and you're weird." Serena snaps her head around and glares, "At least I don't talk to myself." Star stickers from her seat up on the bookshelf while Katniss rolls her eyes. "Oh yes, fall back on your favorite comeback. It doesn't even matter that I don't really talk to myself but whatever, I'm glad you have something witty to fall back on."

Katniss goes back to writing in her notebook as Serena turns back to the window. "Superman!" Katniss' head snaps up and looks out the window Serena is looking out of in awe. Star hops off the bookshelf and walks over to stand beside Serena and place a hand on her shoulder. "You may want to calm down, it's not like he'd be happy to talk with us." Serene looks at Star strangely, "What do you mean?" Katniss snorts and the two turn to look at her. "Serena, you do know that our nightly escapades aren't exactly law abiding."

Serena pouts and turns to look out the window again. "Mine usually are." Star and Katniss shrug. "True." Star replies before she walks back over to the bookshelf and chambers back on top of it. Serena sighs and looks longingly out the window," I wish I could fly." Katniss snorts but otherwise remains silent as the three fall into silence each caught up in their own musings.

* * *

I frown and glance around the room from my chair half paying attention to what Charna and Lex are talking about. I really don't see how he can stand being in here all day. "What do you think Katniss?" My head snaps around to look at Charna, "What?" She sighs and says,"Lex was asking if you thought you could get some kryptonite from a smuggler over in Gotham." I look over at Lex and smirk,"That's actually kinda smart, it's not as suspicious as it would be if it was discovered here." Lex arches an eyebrow and I fight a back a laugh at his face. "That's a yes." He nods and smiles,"There will be a fine reward when you bring it back safely and without any bat problems."

I roll my eyes,"Oh Lexy, I spent two years there avoiding them, do you really think I can't handle it?" Charna smiles and looks over at Luther with a haughty expression on her face. "I told you it would be no problem for her." He looks blankly at her,"That remains to be seen." I frown and lean forward,"Tell you what," he turns to look at me. "When I bring it back to you I don't want payment, I want a a favor." He arches an eyebrow then slowly nods,"What do you want?" I smirk. "Today... nothing. Tomorrow, well that's another story."

Lex frowns and watches me probably wondering what I could possibly want before he nods again. He leans back in his chair,"If you can bring me the kryptonite in one piece, safely and without raising any suspicions from anyone, then I will give you one favor." I scowl and lean forward in my seat,"whatever I want?" He sighs and nods his head again. My face splits into an insane grin and I let out a laugh then hop up from my seat. "Great! See ya soon Lexy!" I turn and skip out of the room with Charna following me at a more reserved pace.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight... You're going back to the hell hole you spent two years in without us to smuggle out a rock for a favor." Star stares at me a frown on her face. I smirk and nod,"A favor from Lex Luther." Star's face morphs into a smirk,"That's my brilliant cousin!" She tackles me in a hug and I let out a laugh and hug her back. "Are you sure we can't come?" Serena asks softly a worried look on her face. Star releases me and frowns again. "Yeah, why can't we come?" I sigh and shake my head,"I'm not going to be there that long. We can go there later together and... umm." I glance around the room before my eyes settle on my notebook,"visit some friends of mine." Serena nods enthusiastically while Star still has a small frown on her face.

I sigh and give Star a look, "I'll be fine, I promise." She gives me a small smile and nod before I turn back to packing a duffle bag. Serena leaves my room with an excited giggle as Star sits on my bed next to the bag. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" I close my eyes and a ghost of a smile glitters over my face. "We can take care of bird boy next time, I need to avoid them this trip." I look over at her and smile,"thank you for asking though." She smiles then stands up to leave but stops in my doorway,"Have fun... Kendalina." She smirks and I roll my eyes,_'Why did I ever let mum pick out that name for the tabloids to use?'_

Snickering fills my head from Keegin before she says,**_'Well, you wanted to be able to pass unnoticed by a certain bat and his group of justice jokes.'_** I frown,"Well yeah but why couldn't it be a better name?" Keegin laughs before falling silent. I finish packing by placing the top to my 'night' clothes in the bag then zip it shut. I put my ankle boots on then sling the duffel bag over my shoulder and my cape over my other arm the leave my room.

**Alright, again, it's kinda short but they will be till we get to the main part of the story in another couple chapters. Anyway, I would be thankful if you could leave a review of what you think of the chapter or if you just want to yell at me. Hope you have a great day.**


	6. Time for a Move

**Yeah, I know, I'm a complete _(add whatever insult you'd like). I've recently started college and that's kept me pretty busy. I reread 'Rise of the Dark Sorceress' and I got a new bout of inspiration. Hopefully it will last this time. This is the only chapter for right now until I have a few more typed out then hopefully I will start updating more. I love you all for sticking with me. **

Katniss sighs and picks up the TV remote and turns the news channel off and to a music channel. She sighs and turns her attention back to her conversation with Star, "Yeah, there are three different channels going on and on about my arrival. Hopefully it will all die down after a couple days so I can sneak away to get the Kryptonite." She turns to look out the window of her apartment at Star calmly replies, "They should calm down by the time you need to get out." Katniss nods before turning away from the window and throws herself over the back of the couch and groaning. "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before." Star snickers. "I was putting the boomslang poison you gave me on some of my knives." Katniss smiles, "Ok, I'll talk to you later, I love you." Star mimics the goodbye and hangs up. Grabbing her laptop off the coffee table beside her, Katniss pulls up the internet and searches for anything recent concerning Dick Greyson and Gotham City.

"Alright, nothing going on as far as I can tell. Good… or not depending on your point of view." Katniss frowns and glances out the window again to see that it is nearly night. Then she stands up and opens up a black suitcase at the end of the couch to reveal her new costume. She quickly pulls on a black spaghetti strap top and then a black skirt that falls just above her knees. She buckles her black belt on the pulls on her black fingerless gloves and her cape. Lastly she puts on an elaborate black Colombina type mask.

Katniss quickly turns off all the lights then returns to the center of the room ad drops to the floor, crossing her legs. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and spreads out her consciousness. Probing at the shadows around her she calls them to surround and swallow her. Katniss opens her eyes to find herself in a dark hallway filled with dark mist filled holes that she calls her Hallway of Shadows. She makes her way past the various holes before she comes to a stop in front of a slightly larger one and she smiles before jumping through it.

Landing on her feet, Katniss glances around the museum room filled with ancient Egypt artifacts she finds herself in. "What are you doing here Kitten?" Katniss turns on her heel to find Catwoman staring at her with a shocked expression on her face. Katniss smiles and gives a small wave. "I was wondering what you were doing. It's been a while since I've seen you… Want some company?" Catwoman smirks and gestures toward the gold statue display. "I was going to try and get Batman's attention but I can do that tomorrow night."

Katniss smiles and snatches Catwoman's hand before calling for the shadows to surround them. In a blink they are back in the dark hallway. Clutching her stomach, Catwoman bends over and groans before glaring at Katniss who giggles. "You know how I feel about your teleportation." Catwoman sighs before smiling slightly as Katniss drops to the ground and crosses her legs. Pulling her mask off Selena crouches down and watches Katniss remove her mask. "So, how have you been little kitten?" Katniss shrugs and plays with her mask before replying, "Fine I guess. It's not any fun in any of the places I've been. I can't go out when there's a superhero in town otherwise Bats would find out and it's no funs stealing stuff without someone giving you problems."

Selena smiles softly, "If you have this much power then you should have no problem dealing with Batman. Why are you afraid of him?" Katniss looks up from her mask. "I'm not afraid of him. I just need to stay off the radar for a little bit. My plan is ready to set into motion I just need to wait for the right moment."

2 hours later…..

Katniss sighs and walks down the Hallway of Shadows. Selena had left about an hour ago and there wasn't really anything for her to do except wander and look into the various holes to see where they led. She pulls out her phone to play a game but laughs when she sees the clock on the lock screen going crazy. There wasn't any real passage of time in the shadow realm so clocks always went ballistic when in there. Katniss glances in another hole then back to her phone before her gaze snaps back to the hole. She shoves her phone into her cape pocket before jumping into the mist.

She lands silently on a rooftop and smiles at the unsuspecting figure at the edge of the roof. "Hey cute thing." She calls out then ducks the batarang sent her way and throws her hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to fight you bird boy. Robin doesn't relax and snaps back, "Then why are you here?" Katniss smirks, "I need you to take a message to someone for me." Robin tilts his head. "Why?" Katniss crosses her arms and frowns, "I'm sure Nightwing wouldn't be too happy seeing me." Robin makes his way closer to her. "Why not? Who are you?"

Katniss chuckles and looks down before looking back up at him. "He'll know who I am." She then focuses on his shadow and it raises up before knocking Robin over the head causing him to fall unconscious. Katniss laugh and claps her hands twice before walking forward and kneeling next to him. She pulls out a piece of paper and writes, "Guess who. Come and find me." She places it in Robin's hand then curls his fingers around it. She stands up and walks away disappearing in s cloud of black mist and shadows. Back in her apartment Katniss laughs and throws herself back on her bed. "Time for a game pretty boy."

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed it. There is a poll up on my profile that concerns Katniss' love interest so go check that out. Reviews make me feel like I'm flying so leave one of those if you don't mind. Hopefully I will have another chapter up in a week. Love you guys and I hope you have a good week.**


End file.
